


Unimportant

by ylc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Some angst, but not smutty!, i can't write smut, some light pining, why won't they talk to each other?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: If virginity is a social construct with no real value, it really doesn't matter who Mycroft loses it to.And if he just happens to do it with the most handsome boy at school, even if he doesn't really like him like that, then that's fine too, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… this. I know I should be working on my million WIPs, but this idea attacked me last night and wouldn’t let go until I wrote it down so… well.  
> Enjoy!

Maybe, Mycroft thinks, losing one’s virginity to someone who doesn’t really care for you _ in that way _ is a bad idea.

But he can think of several reasons why he should go along with it anyway. The first and most important one being that this is Gregory Lestrade we’re talking about: resident heartthrob and the star of every single fantasy, daydream and wet dream Mycroft has had ever since he started high school.

And besides, virginity is just a social construct with no real value at all, so why shouldn’t Mycroft  _ lose  _ it to such a handsome man? And based on what he has heard and what he’s experienced so far, he’s certain Gregory will make it enjoyable for him, if nothing else.

So yeah, it’s fine, really. Of course he knows this is a one-night-only thing and it’s very likely that by this time tomorrow everyone in school will know that even the Iceman, Mycroft Holmes, couldn’t resist Gregory’s considerable charm, but it doesn’t matter. 

What matters is that he’s about to lose his virginity to the man he’s been dreaming about for a little under 3 years and he’s determined to enjoy every second of it.

Never mind what happens next.

* * *

 

Mycroft had always prefered to work on class projects on his own, since he had no patience for his fellow students’  _ nonsense.  _ Unfortunately, Ms. Pearson had been quite insistent on him getting a partner for his history final project and Mycroft had relented after the woman had threatened to call his parents if he continued being  _ difficult. _

Problem was, none of his classmates could even tolerate him during class, let alone outside school. Ms. Pearson had rolled her eyes when he had said as much and had called over the first student that had walked in for class, who had happened to be, because the gods hated Mycroft apparently, Gregory Lestrade.

One would have to be blind to not notice just how damn attractive the boy was, but he was also sweet and so bloody  _ nice.  _ Most of his fellow students gave Mycroft a wide berth, ignoring him most of the time, being downright nasty sometimes. But Gregory always smiled at him as if he actually liked him and Mycroft didn’t know what to do with that.

Gregory was friendly and surprisingly smart, so it really was no hardship to work with him, except it was, because Mycroft’s heart insisted on doing somersaults when the other boy  _ praised  _ him and he was fairly certain he stared a little too intently, which was probably all kinds of creepy, only Gregory didn’t seem bothered by it and what was Mycroft supposed to make of that?

They had spent the next 4 months hanging out every Thursday after school, more often than not at Mycroft’s house, working on their project and  _ chatting.  _ Gregory was flirtatious by nature, so Mycroft hadn’t thought anything of all the charming comments he made. He knew better than to truly believe the other boy was interested in him like that, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t dream.

And then… then last night had happened. His parents were out of the country for some reason or another and Sherlock was spending the night at a friend’s. He and Gregory had been talking, as usual, but then the other teen had leaned forward and  _ kissed him  _ and Mycroft had been done for.

He knew being partnered up for a class project was a bad idea.

* * *

 

There’s a difference, Mycroft knows, between harmless flirting and  _ actually kissing someone _ , but he knows it hardly means what he desperately wants it to mean. He knows Gregory isn’t cruel, so he knows he’s not toying with him, but he also knows the other boy has a reputation for being quite…  _ casual  _ about physical affection and he’s not about to question why he has decided that adding Mycroft to his list of lovers is a good idea, nor is he about to complain. He does like him a lot, has liked him since forever really, and it’s not such a big deal, honestly.

And Gregory does know what he’s doing, because every inch of Mycroft’s skin feels as if it is on fire and he’s enjoying the foreplay quite a lot and he’s not quite convinced he can take this much pleasure without exploding, but it’s nice, better than nice actually and he wants- he wants-

“Are you alright?” his partner asks, watching him closely, making sure Mycroft is in fact alright with the current developments. Mycroft nods dazedly, because talking is beyond the realm of possibilities right now and Gregory chuckles good naturedly, kissing the tip of his nose. “If you want me to stop… we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

But that’s the thing. Mycroft wants _ anything  _ Gregory seems fit to give him, no matter what. His daydreams include long talks and keeping each other company and supporting one another, but if this is what he can have… well, that’s good too. God knows how many times he has masturbated at thoughts of Gregory touching him, so now that it’s actually happening, it’d be foolish to stop.

It doesn’t matter that in his fantasies Gregory is just as in love with him as he is, real life rarely works out as we’d want, but it’s fine, more than fine and he just wants-

He’s not sure what he wants, really, but that’s okay. He’s enjoying the ride all the same and he trusts Gregory, so all as well.

* * *

 

He wakes up feeling warm and content, unsure of what exactly woke him up in the first place. He’s aware of another body wrapped around him, but his brain feels sluggish and so he just snuggles closer to his bed companion.

Gregory chuckles softly, pressing a quick kiss to the nape of his neck and Mycroft is suddenly wide awake. Memories start coming back to him and he can’t help the way his stomach flips pleasantly. He looks at his companion over his shoulder, smiling a bit hesitantly and when the other boy smiles back, he can feel his insides turning into mush.

“Sorry to wake you up,” Gregory says, interrupting Mycroft’s daydreams of yet more kisses and perhaps something else. “But I really need to go.”

And just like that, all his happy thoughts flee his mind. Of course Mycroft knew it wasn’t… it’s not like he expected… it’s just… “Of course,” he agrees quietly, sitting up, trying to keep his face from betraying what he’s feeling. “Perhaps… do you want me to drive you home?”

Gregory shakes his head, leaning to press a kiss to Mycroft’s forehead. “It’s fine. I’ll figure something out, you go back to sleep.” There’s no way in hell Mycroft is getting any more sleep tonight, but he nods all the same. “Listen, about… about what happened…”

Mycroft bites the inside of his cheek viciously to stop himself from outwardly reacting and forces himself to smile, even if he’s certain all he manages is a painful grimace. “It’s fine, Gregory. I enjoyed it very much.”

“Well, so did I. But… umm… It’s just…”

“It’s fine,” Mycroft repeats, somehow managing to keep the tears at bay. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, alright?”

Gregory is watching him funnily and Mycroft worries his tone betrayed what he’s feeling, but in the end the other boy simply nods and finally leaves the bed, going searching for his clothes. Mycroft tries not to stare, although he’s not sure why he bothers. They’ve already seen each other naked, so even if…

“Well, goodnight,” Gregory says awkwardly, once he has dressed up. “I… I’ll see you around.”

Mycroft nods somewhat tightly and doesn’t bother to show the other to the door. He’s been over enough times to know where the spare keys are, so he can show himself out, since Mycroft doesn’t feel like moving.

He closes his eyes, rubbing his breastbone absentmindedly. He’s not upset: he knew what he was getting into. It was amazing, really and he doesn’t regret it one bit. It’s not all he would have wanted, but it’s enough.

Maybe, he thinks miserably, he miscalculated a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the promised second part! Didn’t take me too long, did it? ;)  
> Enjoy!

Once, not so long ago, Mycroft read a _ ridiculous _ article on a _ ridiculous _ allegedly “teen” magazine which stated virgins tend to get  _ clingy  _ after losing said virginity.

At the time, he had thought it was just a bunch of rubbish, just as every other article on the magazine. Now, he’s thinking it might not have been completely wrong: he does find himself fighting the  _ ridiculous  _ urge to go looking for Gregory the minute he steps into the school, not wanting to leave his side ever again.

Which, again, is completely ridiculous and Mycroft is nothing if not a completely _ logical  _ person, so of course he determines not to fall into such a stupid cliche and stubbornly heads towards his locker, not looking for a certain  _ someone,  _ determined to carry on as always.

And because the gods must really hate him, his plans get promptly derailed when he finds Gregory casually leaning against his locker, looking for all intents and purposes thoroughly  _ kissable  _ (among other things), looking like a man who has no care in the world and is certainly not having a minor meltdown, very much unlike Mycroft.

Damnable teenage hormones. They’re nothing but trouble.

“Good morning,” he greets, proud of himself for keeping his voice steady despite the fact his stomach keeps twisting painfully. He hadn’t honestly thought Gregory would search him out and he hopes the other boy isn’t going to say something along the lines of last night having been a terrible mistake and how he doesn’t want to talk to Mycroft ever again. Or even worse, that he has found out about Mycroft’s actual  _ feelings  _ and so he has come to let him down  _ easy. _

Oh good lord, he thinks he’ll be sick if that’s the case.

He realizes Gregory has just said something and so completely lost in his own thoughts, he completely missed it. He blinks owlishly, earning himself a fond smile from the other boy and so he figures it wasn’t that important.

Mycroft smiles a little, hurrying to grab his books, determined to escape the other boy’s presence as soon as possible. However, his plan doesn’t seem to work since Gregory falls into step with him the minute he starts walking.

“Don’t you have calculus? On the other side of the school?” he asks and bites his lip when he notices the slightly hurt look his companion gives him. “I just… I meant…”

“I thought I’d walk you to class,” Gregory answers easily, taking pity of the stammering mess he has turned into. He smiles charmingly, the ways he always does, and Mycroft’s heart skips a beat.

“I… alright,” he says, blushing bright red. He doesn’t understand why he’d do that, but he doesn’t want to unintentionally hurt Gregory again. Besides, you don’t look a gift horse in the mouth and all that.

Gregory smiles some more, his smile bright as the sun and Mycroft can’t help thinking he’s thoroughly doomed.

What does this all mean, anyway?

* * *

 

The day continues like that: with Mycroft trying to avoid Gregory so he won’t come across as  _ clingy _ and Gregory doing his very best to run into him at any given chance. Even during his classes, Mycroft finds himself checking his phone for texts the other boy keeps sending him, over the most ridiculous and frankly  _ frivolous _ things.

He doesn’t understand what the other boy is doing, but he doesn’t like it.

Or perhaps he does. Perhaps he does like it quite a lot, but he doesn’t allow himself to thoroughly enjoy it, knowing it might not (won’t) last. Whatever game Gregory’s playing…

His heart sinks at the thought of being toyed with. Deep down he knows Gregory isn’t cruel enough for that, but his crippling self doubt can be particularly vicious when it comes to  _ sentimental matters  _ and so by the time the bell rings, announcing classes are over, Mycroft has worked himself into an anxious mess.

He walks out of the school in a daze, still trying to figure out what’s going on and not really paying attention to his surroundings, which is why he’s beyond startled when Gregory jumps in front of him, apparently out of nowhere, smiling once again.

“Hey there,” his companion greets him, grinning widely. “So, I was thinking, I haven’t actually taken you out, so maybe-”

“What are you doing?” Mycroft interrupts, because his poor heart can not take it anymore. He needs to know what the hell is going on.

Gregory blinks, confused by Mycroft’s angered tone. “I… well, I thought… after last night…”

Mycroft takes a deep breath, willing himself to say his piece no matter what. “Listen, I don’t… I don’t expect… It was a one time thing. I understand and I’m perfectly fine with that, so there’s no need for all  _ this. _ ”

Gregory blinks once again. “A… a one-time thing?”

Oh. So he does want to do it  _ again _ ?  _ With Mycroft _ ?

Well. That’s… unexpected. But Mycroft would be amenable, of course. It’s not like… he just… he does like Gregory very much and he’d like to continue sleeping with him, of bloody course he’d like that, he just thought… that’s not…

“I need to go,” Gregory announces, interrupting his inner monologue and Mycroft looks up at him right away, regret tasting bitter in his tounge. God, he’s an idiot! He should have- “I… I’ll see you around, I suppose,” Gregory continues, sounding oddly dejected, but he has already turned around and started running in the opposite direction before Mycroft can even open his mouth to speak.

He groans in frustration.

What a bloody idiot he is.

* * *

 

A lifetime later (or what feels like a lifetime later, anyway), there’s some furious tapping on his window, which pulls Mycroft out of his lethargic state. He has been contemplating what exactly did he do wrong and how can he tell Gregory he’s pretty much on board with continuing their…  _ arrangement _ and that he’s oh-so-very-sorry for giving him the wrong impression.

He sits up, looking at the window curiously. The tapping starts again and so he finally stands up and heads towards the window, opening it immediately when he catches sight of the person on the other side.

“What are you doing?” he asks, a tad more harshly than he intended, making Gregory flinch. “You could have knocked on the front door, you know?”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” the other boy argues, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s just… it seemed… I really need to talk to you and I didn’t want to waste any more time.” Mycroft frowns, confused and so Gregory carries on hurriedly. “Listen, I… this afternoon you said… do you… did you mean you just wanted to have sex with me that one time?”

Mycroft shakes his head furiously, grabbing the other boy by the arms. “No, of course not,” he says slightly embarrassed of how earnest he sounds. “I just… I thought… I would be amenable to continue… doing that.”

Gregory frowns, hurt lurking in the depths of his eyes. “You’d be amenable to continue having sex with me?” he asks, a tad wary perhaps and so Mycroft hurries to reassure him, nodding enthusiastically but that just seems to upset Gregory further. “But no… you don’t… you don’t want to date me,” he states, although it sounds like a question.

Mycroft stares, unsure of how to answer that. The truth? He doubts revealing the real extension of his feelings will do him any favours, but-

“No, I…” he murmurs, not meeting his companion’s eyes. “I’d love to date you. But that’s not what you want, so I’m fine-”

“Who said that’s not what I want?” Gregory interrupts sharply, sounding slightly annoyed.

“I-” Mycroft begins, but interrupts himself to think his answer through. “You didn’t say anything that suggested you did. You just kissed me.”

“And you just… went along with it?” Gregory asks, sounding honestly confused. “You went along with everything thinking… what? that I just wanted to get off with you?”

Mycroft blushes furiously. “When you put it like that…”

“Damn it, Mycroft!” Gregory exclaims, his tone angry and Mycroft recoils. God, he has messed it up big time, hasn’t he? “I thought… I mean, I know I didn’t say anything, but I thought… it was implied! Or do you think me so callous-”

“No, no callous,” Mycroft interrupts, grabbing Gregory’s hands, which are gesturing widely. “I just… it’s not… from what I’ve heard…”

Gregory sighs, deflating immediately. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear,” he argues sadly, interlacing his fingers with Mycroft’s, making his heart skip a beat. “I know I have a reputation but I didn’t think… I mean… I like you. I like you a lot. And I’m not good with…  _ words _ and _ feelings _ and  _ stuff _ but when you kissed me back and let me do all I did I thought… I thought you understood.”

Mycroft considers this, going over his memories of last night inside his head. Maybe he did give Gregory too little credit. He had been loving and sweet and  _ perfect  _ and he should have known-

“I’m sorry,” he says helplessly, staring at his feet intently. “I didn’t mean to… I do like you a lot too. And I have no experience on  _ relationships  _ and that stuff so I didn’t… I’m sorry.”

He risks a glance up and finds Gregory watching him closely while chewing on his lip and it takes every bit of Mycroft’s self control not to lean forward and kiss him again.

“Alright,” Gregory murmurs after a lengthy pause. “Let’s… let’s try this again, shall we?” he says, smiling a little and Mycroft finds himself returning the smile. “Mycroft Holmes, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Mycroft pinches himself, certain he’s dreaming, earning himself an amused chuckle from his  _ boyfriend.  _ Or soon to be boyfriend, in any case. “Yes,” he answers breathlessly, making Gregory chuckle, relieved now. “A thousand times yes.”

And then they’re kissing once again, clinging to one another as if they never wanted to let go and Mycroft can’t help smiling into the kiss, glad beyond measure that they have cleared this misunderstanding.

“We need to work on our communication skills,” he states between kisses and Gregory laughs.

“Yes, of course. Tomorrow. Now less talking and more kissing.”

Well. That sounds like a good compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts anyone?  
> I enjoyed working on this. In fact, I enjoyed it so much I toyed with the idea of letting the misunderstanding last a little longer, but well… it didn’t seem right. I also entertained the idea of having the misunderstanding continue for the rest of their high school experience and have a third chapter where they met again as adults and finally talked things through but… well. That seemed a little cruel ;)  
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought, pretty please.  
> On a slightly different note, I’m participating on the [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com) auction once again. In case you’re not familiar with it,[here’s](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/aboutus) more information on how the auction works and he’s my [contributor post](https://fth2018offerings.tumblr.com/post/169445949959/ylc-fth-contributor-page), in case someone is interested on bidding on a work of mine. Remember, it’s for a good cause!   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anyone?  
> This is definitely missing a second part, if only so we can get a happy ending because unhappy endings are definitely not my thing, but I don’t think that’s happening soon. Maybe in a couple of weeks, but I can’t make any promises :P  
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought?
> 
> English is not my native language, so any mistakes you find, please point them out!  
> You can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
